Battery-operated electric cutting apparatuses having cantilevered cutting heads typically include: (1) a motor and cutting mechanism in a cutting head at a first end, and (2) a flat handle and battery at a second end. The weight of the cutting head having the motor and cutting mechanism usually substantially outweighs the flat handle and battery end, resulting in an unbalanced cutting apparatus that may be difficult, uncomfortable, and/or unnatural to hold by a user. Moreover, existing battery-operated electric cutting apparatuses having cantilevered cutting heads typically have limited, if any, adjustable features to provide a natural grip orientation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.